Sabrina loves, Salem loves, No Love At All
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: The is the second chapter.


Sabrina loves, Salem loves, No Love At All" cont'd  
  
Intro.2.The Aunt's House. The kitchen Sabrina enters in the kitchen putting her hair up.  
Hilda. You look pretty. Going on a date?  
Zelda. With Samuel  
Sabrina. Yea, he's so sweet   
Zelda. But not your bf that's coming back today.  
Sabrina. I know. But I've been thinking, maybe I should try to date witches. (Sabrina's Dad over hears behind the dining room swing door.) I mean I'm always giving them a bad rap; maybe I should hook up with Sam (Sabrina's Dad shakes his head no.)  
Zelda. Sam, but you have a perfectly good boyfriend  
Sabrina. Who never calls and who lives so far away. Sam loves me for who I am, he knows that I'm a witch, he's this strong guy but he makes me laugh.  
Hilda. Do you love him? (Sabrina's Dad shakes his head faster no.)  
Zelda. Hilda, what kind of question is that? (Sabrina's Dad shakes his head yes.)  
Hilda. A good question, do you really love him? If you can answer that then I can agree with what you want to do. And Zelda you should do that too, she has to make her own decisions, we made enough for her.  
Zelda. Your right, Hilda. So, Sabrina you choose and will be happy whomever you pick. (Sabrina gives a group hug to them when Sam comes in looking really good in a royal blue suit.)  
Sam. Ahhh, I want some. (He runs over and hugs the group, they all chuckle.) So, Brina (He kisses her cheek.) Are you ready?  
Sabrina. Yes, but first I need to put some jewelry on and I need my aunt's help, so if you will excuse us ladies.  
Sam. Of Course, Madame et Mademoiselles (they all walk upstairs and then suddenly as they leave, Sab's Dad comes in.)  
Sab's Dad. Salem, you need to tell Sabrina, your going away forever, and now.  
Sam. Why? (The it cuts to the girls.)  
Sabrina. Oh, Aunt Hilda can you go see if my earring back it's on the floor downstairs  
Hilda. Sure, Sabrina. (She leaves when she overhears Sab's Dad getting mad, she listens.)  
Sab's Dad. She falling head over hells in love with you-  
Sam. She is, did she say this (He gets excited.)  
Sab's Dad. Salem, Your a cat. Not a man, our plan was to make Sabrina like warlocks, not Cats (Then Hilda comes down the stairs and over by them.)  
Hilda. How could you? Sabrina is getting ready to go on a date with a guy whose her cat.  
Sab's Dad. No, she's not going on a date.  
Sam. But-  
Sab's Dad. But what?  
Hilda. (Hilda looks at the smile on Sam's face.)  
You are in love with her.  
Sab's dad. What is up with the whole falling in love thing?  
Hilda. Do you love her, Salem?  
Sam. I see her eyes and I fall to pieces, when she laughs it's like the whole world's stopped,  
Hilda. She smells like...  
Sam. Sweet Strawberries on a summer day, she likes whip cream in her hot chocolate and marsh mellows and I, and I (He takes a few steps away from them and rubs the piano top then he looks serious and turns around and looks Sab's Dad in her eyes.) I even asked the Witches council to review my case and turn me into a human forever. I love Sabrina and what I don't understand is she's your daughter and you don't love her enough to let her fall in love  
Sab's Dad. Not with you.  
Hilda. Jack...He loves he-  
Sam. No, Hilda. He is her father and he knows what best. (Sabrina comes down with Zelda.)  
Sabrina. O-k, I'm ready.  
Sam. Actually, Brina, I came here today, to tell you that my dad, Sam Powers, he enrolled me into Witches Junior college. I'm gonna be in the other realm and I can never see you  
Sabrina. What?  
Sam. Sorry (Tears well up in Sabrina's eyes.)  
Sabrina. What?  
Sam. Sabrina, I (She slaps him, she looks at everyone and runs out.)  
Zelda. Sabrina. (She yells)  
Sam. Mr. Spellman will you please turn me back into a cat  
Sab's Dad. But Salem your case appeal-  
Sam. NOW!!! (He looks down at the ground.)  
Hilda. Salem, what about your case appeal?  
Sam. Yea...I become human and have nothing. With Sabrina, I was in love I knew that if I became human, I would at least have her. But I rather be a cat than have to see her, so will you please. (Sab's Dad looks down and points at Salem who turns into a cat.)  
Salem. Will you please open the door, Hilda? I can stay here and see her like this (She opens it and he leaves.)  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
(The final episode will be here soon and thanks to all of those who wrote back about the first part of this epis.) 


End file.
